The overall objective of this research is to develop a new laboratory instrument capable of both synthesizing and analyzing combinatorial arrays in a "tape cassette" format. The proposed format allows large arrays to be conveniently synthesized and analyzed within a compact volume, The tape format offers significant handling advantages over the two dimensional "chip" format currently under investigation by a variety of researchers. Phase I research will involve developing an appropriate chemistry for the tape/matrix/array system, synthesizing a model combinatorial array on a tape, and validating the synthesis method by chemical analysis of array members, and by antibody recognition of an array member. Successful completion of Phase I research would demonstrate that combinatorial arrays can be synthesized in a tape format. Phase II research would then focus on developing a prototype instrument that automatically synthesizes arrays designed by the user. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Successful completion of the proposed research would lead to a new instrument for synthesizing and analyzing combinatorial arrays.